


Чем заняться в жаркую летнюю ночь

by SarangSatan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarangSatan/pseuds/SarangSatan
Summary: Чем бы вы занялись жаркой летней ночью вместе со своим любимым человеком? Джэхён и Ёнхо знают ответ.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 3





	Чем заняться в жаркую летнюю ночь

Очередная июльская ночь выдалась настолько жаркой, что в плотной густой темноте могли выживать только насекомые, собирающиеся вокруг света фонарей и окон полуночников, да те счастливчики, что в своё время смогли разжиться таким чудом техники, как кондиционер. А это далеко не всё население Сеула.

В квартире, снимаемой Чон Джэхёном и Со Енхо, кондиционера точно не было, поэтому в настолько душную ночь они были заняты чем угодно, кроме как сном. Они протёрли полки от пыли, почитали последние новости в интернете, посмотрели пару десятков видео со смешными котятами, друг за другом посетили душ, перед этим поспорив, какой принесёт облегчение: горячий или холодный. Ближе к часу ночи Ёнхо вымученно посмотрел на Джэхёна, надеясь, что тот срочно придумает занятие типа намораживания тысячи ледяных шариков. Но так как от Чона не прозвучало ни единой идеи, Ёнхо, капризно вздыхая, произносит:

— Может, сексом займёмся?

На лице Джэхёна читается вселенская оскорблённость, словно ему не его же парень предложил хорошо провести ближайшее время, а какой-то жуткий незнакомец предложил пойти с ним котят спасать.

— Ты от жары совсем кукухой поехал, — не спрашивает, а констатирует факт Джэхён. — В такую жару ты ещё умудряешься хотеть что-то помимо кондиционера.

— Я всё ещё живой человек, у которого есть потребности и любимый ворчун, — парирует Ёнхо, но по лицу видно, как он разочарован в том, что ему ничего не перепадёт. — У тебя есть другие идеи, как можно развлечься?

Джэхён сидит в тишине, поскрипывая своими извилинами, ближайшие минуты три, после чего всё- таки отмирает.

— Давай украдём дорожный знак?

Ёнхо смотрит на него, как на человека, сказавшего, что видел инопланетян и здоровался с ними за руку. С Джэхёна станется и такое рассказать. Ёнхо собирается с силами, чтобы возразить, что это, конечно, опасно, незаконно и вообще бредовая идея, но выдаёт что-то в корне противоположное.

— В час ночи?

— Ну да, — пожимает плечами Джэхён. — То есть, в такую духоту заниматься сексом для тебя нормально, а в час ночи красть знак — это ломает твою тонкую психику?

— Да не то что бы, — криво ухмыляется Ёнхо. — Но ты же понимаешь, что нас могут поймать и оштрафовать?

— В час ночи? — ещё раз уточняет Джэхён, заставляя Со ненадолго задуматься.

— Резонно.

Ёнхо встаёт с кресла и тянет на себя Джэхёна, помогая тому встать, словно жара отняла у его друга все силы.

— Давай это делать хотя бы не возле дома, — Ёнхо смеётся от абсурдности ситуации, в которую его втягивает Джэхён.

— Ну да, — фыркает тот ему в ответ. — Дикие незнакомые знаки скручивать не так совестно, как свои родные, почти одомашенные.

И если Джэхён на прогулке выглядит как самый обычный прохожий, только вышедший на улицу ночью, то Ёнхо озирается по сторонам, словно уже ограбил как минимум банк. Джэхён находит это забавным, его друг явно получает от этого колоссальное удовольствие.

— Я надеюсь, ты ключ не забыл, — смеётся над дурачащимся Ёнхо Джэхён, на что тот вдруг встаёт по стойке смирно и смотрит на друга как на законченного дурака.

— Я думал, ты взял.

Чон пытается не разозлиться, но как бы он не старался, всё равно тяжёлый вздох вырывается из груди.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно?

— Абсолютно, — с озадаченным лицом Ёнхо достаёт из заднего кармана разводной ключ. — Джэ, ты меня совсем за дурака держишь.

Мысленно Джэхён с этим соглашается, но от облегчения, что не надо возвращаться домой, смеётся.

Пройдя еще два квартала, они остановились у небольшого перекрестка на котором не было ни души. Время приближалось к двум часам ночи, улицы замерли, мигая только бесшумными светофорами. Чон огляделся вокруг и не обнаружил ровным счетом никого, кроме растерянного Енхо. Тот лишь переминался с ноги на ногу.

— Ты хочешь взять знак пешеходного перехода? — неуверенно уточняет он. Джэхён ему радостно кивает.

— Есть только одна проблема, — вздыхает Джэхён, глядя на знак так, словно это его новый парень. — Он достаточно высоко висит, и тут выбор уже за тобой: ты можешь меня немного поднять, и я справлюсь с этим сам, либо ты можешь сам всё сделать. Для меня.

Ёнхо вдыхает, но не может не улыбаться Джэхёну в ответ.

— Так вот зачем ты со мной встречаешься! Со мной просто удобно вещи с верхних полок доставать, лампы менять, знаки вот со столбов снимать.

— Ага, — кивает Джэхён, — а ещё за то, что ты такой догадливый.

Ёнхо улыбается в ответ максимально едко, но ключ из кармана джинсов перемещает в свои руки.

Джэхён восхищённо следит за вытянувшимся на носочках Ёнхо, который старательно пытается демонтировать несчастный знак, приглянувшийся начинающему воришке. После десяти минут страданий Ёнхо замирает.

— Если ты мне сейчас не поможешь, у тебя, конечно, будет парень, но со знаком в голове.

Джэхён тянет руки к металлической конструкции.

— То есть ты решил, что раз мне нравятся различные дорожные знаки, то ты должен стать одним из них? Не утруждай себя, я тебя и без знака люблю.

— Вот спасибо, — ухмыляется Ёнхо, и они вдвоём приземляют голубую железку с нарисованным на ней человечком.

Мимо, как назло, проезжает машина, медленно притормаживая. Стекло опускается, из салона выглядывает худющий парниша возрастом примерно как и они оба. Разглядывает так, словно они лично его знак решили стащить.

Первым его замечает Ёнхо и хлопает по плечу своего парня.

— Джэ, тут люди.

Джэхён дёргается и моментально встает так, чтобы якобы не было видно снятый со столба знак. Ёнхо лишь вздыхает, понимая что знак хорошо видно даже если они вдвоём попытаются его закрыть.

— Эй, ребят, — окликает их водитель, — хулиганите?

— Да нет, — хихикает Джэхён, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Так, ходим, гуляем, наслаждаемся летней ночью.

— Со снятым знаком, — смеётся парень в машине. Ёнхо смеётся с ним.

— Да, со снятым знаком. Вроде, законами Кореи не запрещено ходить по ночам со знаками.

Джэхён вздыхает, обреченно отходя от украденного дорожного указателя. Парень в машине качает головой, но всё равно улыбается.

— Тащите сюда вашу находку и свои дурные головы, подвезу вас домой, — на вопросительные взгляды в свою сторону, незнакомец тут же отвечает. — Ну не тащить же кусок железяки неизвестно куда на своём горбу?

Уже когда они втроём подъезжают к дому Джэхёна и Ёнхо, второй наконец-то разворачивается к водителю и спрашивает:

— Ты-то сам кто? Ты нам помог, а мы даже имени твоего не узнали.

Парень ухмыляется и достаёт маленький документ, протягивая горе-ворам в открытом виде.

— Ли Тэён, — хмыкает Джэхён. — Сам-то чего по ночам катаешься по пустынным улицам?

Ёнхо закрывает документ и, перед тем, как отдать его хозяину, замирает, всматриваясь в серебристые буквы на обложке. Владелец документа забирает кусочек картона назад ловкими пальцами, когда Джэхён тоже успевает прочитать «Полиция Кореи».

— Ещё увидимся, — уже не скрывая смеха, подмигивает Ли Тэён. — Только знаки больше не воруйте.

И уезжает сквозь тёмную жаркую ночь, оставляя ребят с кучей вопросов и не давая больше ни одного ответа.


End file.
